Jealousy Rock Lee Story
by Secret-Chaos-Neko
Summary: Ookami Mazuji is a normal, everyday student; even if she pushes herself to extremes. Jealous of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan's genious, she tries to beat them on the track, only to knock into a boy teased for his incapabilities.


Jealousy (Rock Lee Story)

[Ch.1 - First Meeting, and a New Friend]

-~`*`~ Acadamy age ~`*`~-

"H-hey, get outta the way!" Ookami yelled to the cluster of students in front of her. They knew that voice well on the track. It was move, or get bowled aside. The group disintergrated, re-clustering after you sped by.

_'15. Only 15 laps to go...' _She thought to herself, using her sleeve to wipe the dripping sweat off her forehead. _'97 degrees is way too hot for this crap.' _She growled, pushing her self faster; her legs screaming to stop. She groaned, her lungs feeling like they were going to shrivel up and die.

_'That darn Hyuuga is still two laps ahead of me...Gah!' _She just forced her legs to move faster, ignoring the agonizing pain. She felt dizzy, hot, and she couldn't breath, but she was determined to beat him that day. Just like she vowed yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, and the day before THAT...

She lapped the group again, twice, before she messed up. She was about to lap them again, but she was out of breath. So she just screamed, and all scattered but one. Before Ookami knew it, she slammed into him, knocking them both down. She growled. She wouldn't beat the Hyuuga now.

"You deaf 'er something jerk?" She yelled at him. It was that kid... _'Uh, Rock-some-thing-or-other...The one they always tease.' _Quickly, Ookami got up, pushing her knee-length dark purple hair out of her face, not wanting to look at that pained expression. She'd apologize later. She finished her laps, coming in third. Some darnned Uchiha narrowly beat her. Figures; the clans have all the genious.

She growled furiously to herself, kicking a rock in her frustration. Unluckily enough, it hit the Hyuuga. He turned around, glaring.

"Jealous that you didn't beat me? _Again?_" Ookami grunted her reply. "Fate just makes it so you are too _weak_ to beat me." He said nonchalantly. Something snapped in the female; she stomped over to the boy, getting within inches of his face.

"You can take that _'fate'_ and stick it up your fat _arse_!" (Sorry Neji lovers! ^^;) Ookami turned around, putting her back to the Hyuuga. She didn't even know his name, she didn't want to. "True strength is having the perserverance to never, _ever _give up; no matter one's born skill! I _will_ beat you one day, _Hyuuga, _you can count your _'fate'_ on that!"

Ookami could feel his stare on her back, but she didn't care. She was too busy looking at the boy she had knocked over. He was staring at her like she was a hero. Why? He still had dirt all over his clothes, and a scratch on his arm from when she ran him over. Poor kid. It was still oozing blood.

Ookami walked over to him, smiling, trying to make her eyes as soft as possible. "Hey, you." He pointed to himself. "Yes, you. Listen...I, uh...I'm sorry for, er, trampling you." She reached into her hip pouch, pulling out some bandages. She grabbed his arm tightly, but not aggressively, and bandaged the cut for him.

"I don't think your parents would be happy if you went home with an infected cut." He just looked down, his bangs covering his face. Ookami tilted her head. "Something wrong?"

"M-my parents are dead..." He muttered. Ookami felt a pang of empathy and guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I shouldn't have..." She stuttered.

He looked up, smiling a little. "It's ok. You did not know."

"Oh! I never got your name!" Ookami gasped out as he started walking away.

"I'm Rock Lee. Konoha's sexy beast!" He grinned, holding out a thumbs up.

Ookami tilted her head. "Er...Ok? Hey, I don't have to be home until later, you wanna train with me some after we get released today?"

He grinned all the wider. "O-of course I do!"

"I'll meet you here then?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. S'ya later!" She smiled as she walked back into the acadamy. That soft smile never left her lips until the release bell sounded. It only got bigger then.

_'I did it! I made a friend!'_

* * *

><p><em>Review, tell me if I should continue this!<em>


End file.
